Time of Dying
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: The sequel to Blank Space, starting off where we left off. Based off of "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace.
1. Chapter 1 - On This Bed I Lay

**Chapter One - On This Bed I Lay**

 **Ready to find out what happened after we left off, Grimmlins? Good, cause I am! I decided I'll try to balance my time between all three of my projects, but I won't be posting anymore till these are all finished!**

 _"Teague, what on earth happened?" Ever is also looking distraught, but what should I expect? They're her friends, and Ever is her Fae Godmother. I'd be shocked if they weren't upset._

 _"She was...attacked. By her." I gesture with my free hand to the Grimorie, before scooping Mina into my arms. "I don't know what to do! She could die!"_

 _"Teague, I think you do know what to do." Ever's voice is suddenly filled with an icy calmness, and she locks her gaze with mine._

 _"There's no guarantee that she'll survive that, though!"_

 _"But she definitely won't survive if you don't!" Nix seems to have caught on._

 _I look down at Mina, who lies limply in my arms. They're right. I have to try. Because if I don't, then all of this will have been for nothing._

 _Teague's POV_

She tosses slightly, eyes squeezed shut. I just sit beside Mina, holding onto her hand. It's a softer side, and I don't necessarily like it. But I want her to be safe. I want her to be okay.

The process, however, seems to be working. Moving her to the Fae plane definitely helped her. She's healing, and if she's healing that means this process is good. And safe. And working. She stops tossing, and I wait, like I've done for a few days now, to see if she's awakened yet.

One eye flutters open, and then the other. It takes her a moment to register where she is though, before she speaks. "Tea...Teague?"

I nod, and inwardly let out a sigh of relief. "You're alright."

"Ya...man, that girl packed a wallop..."

I can feel the corners of my mouth turn upwards. "She's Fae. What did you expect?"

Mina shifts slightly with a groan so she can get a better look at me. "Should I be afraid, Teague?"

The question catches me off guard. "Why do you ask that, Mina?"

"Well, I'm in a bed on what I'm guessing is the Fae plane..." She trails off. "And I don't know what happened after I collapsed." Panic begins to show in her eyes. "Does my family know where I am? Nan? Ever and Nix?"

"Mina, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down when I was nearly killed!"

I think she might be going into shock, but who knows? She's a girl. Is this natural? "Mina, just listen t-"

"She was going to kill me! Maybe she did kill me. Maybe I'm dead. Or worse." She's trembling, and shuts her eyes. "I'm being tortured. Or I'm going to wake up and find out these last few days were all a dream. A good dream, but still a-"

"Mina!" I speak with more force than intended, but it still has the intended effect. Until I see the fear. "I...I'm sorry, Mi-"

"Why am I not at home, Teague?" It's as if the thought just dawned on her. And, in her eyes, I can see the flicker of doubt. She thinks she knows the answer. But she doesn't want to admit it. She wants me to tell her she's wrong...But I can't. "Why am I not resting there?"

"Because you can't, Mina." I feel horrid saying it.

"Why not?" The panic and fear meld together to form one creature. She's frantic, and tears are welling up. Those big, brown eyes filled with tears. I can hardly return her gaze.

"Because when I brought you here to the Fae Plane, it began to heal you. But that came with a cost. It tethered you to this plane, supporting you with its life essence. If you leave, you die."

"No. No no no no no. This can't be true. This can't be right!" Her voice raises. "Please tell me you're lying!"

"I'm not." Is it really that bad here, with me?

She begins to sob, and I'm utterly helpless. I need her to calm down before she hurts someone. Mainly herself. I close my eyes, pulling at the Fae magic and envisioning what I want.

In a moment, the noise stops. I open my eyes, and Mina is lying on the bed, quiet and asleep. That should give her time to calm down. I run my hand through her hair before standing up to leave. She looks peaceful; especially now that she's out of her battered dress from the dance and into a simpler, blue one.

With that thought, I quietly walk out the door. She'll be alright.

I walk down the corridors, into my own wing of the castle. I've already asked the guards to summon me to come to her if Mina tries to get back here, and to not let her pass.

I trust her. But, there's one thing I can never trust her with. Maybe because I'm selfish. Maybe because I'm a coward. Maybe because I love her. Or, perhaps, a mix of all three. But she still must never see it. She must never know of its existence.

So I walk down the dark hallways, and pause by the wall, where the object was recently move. I hope it's just my imagination, but the crack looks slightly bigger.

I'm staring at Jared in the mirror. His fists pound the glass, and he's yelling. Background noise. I just ignore it. I need to find a way to keep Mina from finding this mirror. From finding Jared. He could undo everything.

 **I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! Like I said, I'll be balancing this and my other stories, so I might not be updating any constantly as I jump from one to the other!**

 **Sorry it's not quite as long as I can write, I always am wary of writing too much, but I also don't want to write too little!**

 **~Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - Wake Me Up

**Chapter Two - Wake Me Up**

 **Hey, an update! Yes, I'm trying to stop being lazy. Are you guys proud? Normally I wouldn't update twice in a day, but I had the first chapter finished for a while and just finished the second earlier today, so I thought, why not? It was the nice thing to do.**

 _In a moment, the noise stops. I open my eyes, and Mina is lying on the bed, quiet and asleep. That should give her time to calm down. I run my hand through her hair before standing up to leave. She looks peaceful; especially now that she's out of her battered dress from the dance and into a simpler, blue one._

 _With that thought, I quietly walk out the door. She'll be alright._

 _I walk down the corridors, into my own wing of the castle. I've already asked the guards to summon me to come to her if Mina tries to get back here, and to not let her pass._

 _I trust her. But, there's one thing I can never trust her with. Maybe because I'm selfish. Maybe because I'm a coward. Maybe because I love her. Or, perhaps, a mix of all three. But she still must never see it. She must never know of its existence._

 _So I walk down the dark hallways, and pause by the wall, where the object was recently move. I hope it's just my imagination, but the crack looks slightly bigger._

 _I'm staring at Jared in the mirror. His fists pound the glass, and he's yelling. Background noise. I just ignore it. I need to find a way to keep Mina from finding this mirror. From finding Jared. He could undo everything._

 _Mina's POV_

I'm falling. The world spins around me, one mass of color. It's all blending together and is very disorienting. In the end, I can't even tell up from down. So I just continue to whirl around, confusion engulfing me as my heart pounds loudly in my chest. What's happening? Why is this happening? The fearful questions resonate in my head, swirling around and just making me even more confused.

Suddenly, it stops. I stare at the sight before me. There's a cracked mirror. The hallways are dark, so I can't make out the reflection in it.

"Stop!" The frustrated shout rips through the air, shaking me to the core. I turn, fear making my blood run cold, only to come face to face with Teague. The ice-cold grip of fear loosens slightly as I stare into his eyes, but I'm taken aback by the anger there. "Don't do this to me! He'll ruin everything!"

"Ruin everything? What?" I stare, dumbfounded.

"Don't do this to me, Mina! Not again!" He's begging me, and while he's angry, I catch a glint of desperation in his eyes. What is so horrid about a mirror?

I turn slowly away from the distraught Teague, staring into the mirror and trying to make out what it reflects. Teague said he. What's that supposed to mean though? Was he even referring to the mirror? I turn to ask, but he's gone. In fact, the entire hallway is gone, filled with a white void. I turn back, staring at the mirror, which hangs on nothing. I peer into it, but jump back as gray eyes stare back.

"Jared?" My eyes widen slightly. "Is that you?"

Is this the mysterious he Teague was referring to? Did he mean that Jared would mess things up...Maybe even specifically messing things up with us? So many feelings swirl within me.

"Mina." It's like a whisper as I step closer yet again, taunting me.

"You're alive!" A smile tugs at my lips, threatening to pull through.

"Trace a crack from the outer edge to center." Again, it's like a whisper. I stretch out a finger, landing on a crack that stretches all the way to the edge. Slowly, my finger traces the line, all the way to the big crack in the middle.

Pain shoots through me, spinning me around, as I feel myself being drawn into the mirror. "Jared! Teague! Somebody! Help!"

The spinning stops after who knows how long, once again dropping me off somewhere different than my starting point. Where did I even start? I have no idea anymore. My bearings have been scattered by the wind. I can make out a forest around me, and a lake.

Before me stands a laughing figure, right by the shore. She's turned away. In fact, she looks an awful lot like the Grimorie. Fear ripples through me, tightening its grip again. "Foolish girl. You should've stayed away."

"Wha-What?"

"Now you have to die."

"No, wait, please!" I take a step back, but a root trips me, sending me flailing. That spill has me hit the ground with a terrible thud.

Now the Grimorie looms over me. It's definitely her...But then I see her eyes. Black, cat-like eyes. The image of her and the sea witch collide, melding into a monster. I scream as she grabs my wrist, pulling me closer. I'm frozen at her touch, unable to move and free myself.

"Good girl. You should know that screaming and struggling will do you no good. But what to do first?" She tilts my head up, as if she's a sculptor examining me. "Should I slit your throat? Cut off your ears? Drown you? Perhaps even plunge a dagger through your heart?"

I tremble. Whatever she's going to do will be horrible. But I never envisioned dying any of those ways! Except for possibly drowning. I imagined that a lot...Mainly whenever I had the reoccurring nightmare of drowning.

"Yesssss...Yessss, I have the perfect idea." She drags out the s like a snake, yet I still am frozen, unable to move. I must be held captive by some form of magic. But what? And how do I escape it? "You will die the same way you killed-"

Two voices hit the air in unison. The first is like a hiss, garbled, as if an animal is speaking. "-me!"

The second is the one that belongs to the Grimorie. Melodic, as if an enchantment, and happy, but with a sinister underlying aurora. "-her!"

She pulls out a dagger, and I finally manage to release a scream, before she plunges it into my stomach. I find myself falling backwards, into darkness. Coldness seeps through me, and I feel as if I'm in the water. I probably am, actually. But I should be dead. I can see specks of gold dotting my skin, twinkling like starts. It's starting to take effect.

Something claps into my foot. I turn, everything moving slowly and surreally. It's so dark and murky, nothing like the clear lake I saw above.

"Come with me..." I can't see the speaker, but I identify the voice. Teague?

"Come with me..." A repeat, but slightly different. Jared?

"Make a choice..."

"What?"

"Make a choice..."

They keep repeating each other. What on earth? "Make a choice?" Well, not really on earth. I don't think the Fae Plane counts as being on earth.

"Choose one..."

"Choose one..."

"Your fate depends on it." The last line is spoken in perfect unison. Why are there so many unison things today?

"My fate?" I squeak, and glance down. My entire arm has turned to gold. "But what if-"

"Make a choice!" Teague hisses.

My mouth acts before my brain, although I'm not sure if it's guided by instinct or by my heart. "Jared." It's a whisper, but still audible.

Both ankles are released, and the water becomes slightly less murky. Enough that I can somewhat see, at least. But as I look at Teague and Jared, Jared fades.

"Wrong choice." Teague hisses, latching onto my ankle again and beginning to pull me downward.

"No! Teague, please, no!" I scream as the darkness surrounds me. My head spins. Is this me being lightheaded? Is Fae magic taking a toll? What's going on with me?

"Mina! Mina, wake up!" I shake, and glance around in confusion. That's Teague speaking. But not the Teague pulling my leg. "Mina!

I squirm, lungs burning. I'm going to die. I'm going to die down here!

"Mina!" Everything's going black. This hurts so much!

Suddenly, I'm lying in a bed. Teague leans over me, looking at me with genuine concern. "Mina, are you alright?"

I stare at him, confused. "What?"

"You were screaming in your sleep..."

"I was...sleeping?" I take a deep breath. "I was just sleeping. That was just a nightmare."

He moves to sitting beside me, fiddling with my hair. "Yes, just a nightmare. You're safe here..."

 **A nightmarish chapter. But, there were reasons behind it. I guess you guys will have to figure that out though...I hope you liked it!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm Living A Nightmare

**Chapter Three - I'm Living a Nightmare**

 **Uh oh, another ominous title? Then again, the whole theme of the song is ominous. Anyways, I hope yo guys like this chapter! And like I said, hopefully it won't disappoint.**

 _"Wrong choice." Teague hisses, latching onto my ankle again and beginning to pull me downward._

 _"No! Teague, please, no!" I scream as the darkness surrounds me. My head spins. Is this me being lightheaded? Is Fae magic taking a toll? What's going on with me?_

 _"Mina! Mina, wake up!" I shake, and glance around in confusion. That's Teague speaking. But not the Teague pulling my leg. "Mina!_

 _I squirm, lungs burning. I'm going to die. I'm going to die down here!_

 _"Mina!" Everything's going black. This hurts so much!_

 _Suddenly, I'm lying in a bed. Teague leans over me, looking at me with genuine concern. "Mina, are you alright?"_

 _I stare at him, confused. "What?"_

 _"You were screaming in your sleep..."_

 _"I was...sleeping?" I take a deep breath. "I was just sleeping. That was just a nightmare."_

 _He moves to sitting beside me, fiddling with my hair. "Yes, just a nightmare. You're safe here..."_

 _Mina's POV_

I stand up in my room, glancing around. Teague isn't anywhere to be seen, but I can't expect him to watch me all the time. Nor would I want that. No, I need to handle myself. But I want to see him again. I want to talk to him. I just...Well, I just need him.

I walk out of the room, and something in my head, a subtle whispering, begins leading me on.

 _Mina. Mina, come on. This way._ I follow it, confused. Where is this voice coming from? No, _who_ is it coming from? I don't seem to recognize it.

It leads me to a dark wing of the castle, very different from the rest of the castle, which seems bright. This is just gloomy. I shudder slightly, but the voice is still coming from in the wing. There's no one in sight, but this must be Teague's wing. He wouldn't hurt me, so I think it's safe to go in.

On that note, I continue to follow the voice. _Come on Mina. Keep going. You're almost there._

 _Almost_ where _?_ I complain in my head.

 _Down the hallway. Go down the hallway, and get your answer._

 _What? Down the hallway?_

I stand there in silence for a few minutes, but the voice is silent. I'm pretty sure it's gone, actually. So, heaving a sigh, I turn the corner and walk a few steps down the hallway. My eyes catch on something hanging on the wall further down, beside a door. A _mirror._

My dream comes flying back to me.

 _There's a cracked mirror. The hallways are dark, so I can't make out the reflection in it._

 _"Stop!" The frustrated shout rips through the air, shaking me to the core. I turn, fear making my blood run cold, only to come face to face with Teague. The ice-cold grip of fear loosens slightly as I stare into his eyes, but I'm taken aback by the anger there. "Don't do this to me! He'll ruin everything!"_

 _"Ruin everything? What?" I stare, dumbfounded._

 _"Don't do this to me, Mina! Not again!" He's begging me, and while he's angry, I catch a glint of desperation in his eyes. What is so horrid about a mirror?_

 _I turn slowly away from the distraught Teague, staring into the mirror and trying to make out what it reflects. Teague said he. What's that supposed to mean though? Was he even referring to the mirror? I turn to ask, but he's gone. In fact, the entire hallway is gone, filled with a white void. I turn back, staring at the mirror, which hangs on nothing. I peer into it, but jump back as gray eyes stare back._

 _"Jared?" My eyes widen slightly. "Is that you?"_

 _Is this the mysterious he Teague was referring to? Did he mean that Jared would mess things up...Maybe even specifically messing things up with us? So many feelings swirl within me._

 _"Mina." It's like a whisper as I step closer yet again, taunting me._

 _"You're alive!" A smile tugs at my lips, threatening to pull through._

 _"Trace a crack from the outer edge to center." Again, it's like a whisper. I stretch out a finger, landing on a crack that stretches all the way to the edge. Slowly, my finger traces the line, all the way to the big crack in the middle._

How was I dreaming of a mirror in a hallway that I didn't even know existed? I'm dumbfounded, but I feel drawn towards the mirror. So, I take a step towards it. And another. And another. And I keep taking slow steps till I'm right in front of it, staring into it. I can't make out anything. It's all dark. Too dark, actually, for a normal mirror. As I peer into it, the darkness begins to almost be wiped away, and reflected back at me is a boy. I've seen his face many times recently...But then I catch sight of the eyes. Or, more specifically, eye _color._ Grey eyes stare back at me, and his lips move, but I can't make out a word he's saying.

"Jared?" I whisper. "You're...Alive?"

Apparently he can hear me, because he bobs his head.

Then it hits me. He can't be alive. Teague never would let him. "You're not real."

He shakes his head furiously, and his lips move yet again. Nothing.

"You're not actually here!" I grip my head. I don't notice the fact that my voice is raising. "I'm going insane!"

He begins to gesture furiously, trying to convey something. Seeing the fact that I'm not paying attention, he starts moving his hands on the glass. My eyes catch on what he's doing, and the thought crosses through my head that in my dream, I traced a crack to the center. That, of course, didn't end well. It didn't end well at all. But, that was a nightmare. Maybe it's different in reality?

I put a finger to edge of the mirror, on a crack that stretches all the way from the center to the middle. Jared nods his head, and I take a deep breathe. And then, as if in slow motion, I trace the crack to the center.

A bright, white light streams out of the center, blasting me back. I let out a yelp of pain as I hit the wall, but at least I'm not being drawn into the mirror this time. However, I cut my finger when I traced that line, and it bleeds. The pain wells up inside me, probably because I just busted a mirror made of Fae magic. The magic presses in at all times, much like pressure under water, and my head is killing me.

"Mina?" I can't tell who's talking. Jared? Teague? Someone else?

I'm beginning to black out. Not again! Not again!

Someone pulls me into their arms. "Mina?"

All I catch is a glimpse of familiar black hair. But I miss the eye color. The hair is the last thing I see before everything goes black and I fall back out of reality.

 **Hm, so the dream does have meaning...I'd love to see what you guys think about the other parts of the dream! The dream may be directly showing what will happen, or maybe showing it figuratively. It's up to you to decide what you think it'll be!**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 4 - Or Just Not Enough

**Chapter Four - Or Just Not Enough?  
**

 **I hope you guys like this update! I'm hoping to, after this update, work more on Forogotten and possibly finish it (I'm not sure if I'm going to make it two parts so that's why I'd possibly finish, since Forgotten won't exactly fit as a title after a bit). I have lots of ideas for other fanfictions, and there's one I especially wanted to get posted. :)**

 _He begins to gesture furiously, trying to convey something. Seeing the fact that I'm not paying attention, he starts moving his hands on the glass. My eyes catch on what he's doing, and the thought crosses through my head that in my dream, I traced a crack to the center. That, of course, didn't end well. It didn't end well at all. But, that was a nightmare. Maybe it's different in reality?_

 _I put a finger to edge of the mirror, on a crack that stretches all the way from the center to the middle. Jared nods his head, and I take a deep breathe. And then, as if in slow motion, I trace the crack to the center._

 _A bright, white light streams out of the center, blasting me back. I let out a yelp of pain as I hit the wall, but at least I'm not being drawn into the mirror this time. However, I cut my finger when I traced that line, and it bleeds. The pain wells up inside me, probably because I just busted a mirror made of Fae magic. The magic presses in at all times, much like pressure under water, and my head is killing me._

 _"Mina?" I can't tell who's talking. Jared? Teague? Someone else?_

 _I'm beginning to black out. Not again! Not again!_

 _Someone pulls me into their arms. "Mina?"_

 _All I catch is a glimpse of familiar black hair. But I miss the eye color. The hair is the last thing I see before everything goes black and I fall back out of reality._

 _Teague's POV_

"Stupid! Idiot! Imbecile! Why on earth did you have her do that? She could be dead! She's already almost been killed!" I shout the words, pulling my 'brother' away from Mina.

I reflect on what happened. I'd heard Mina's cry of pain, and so I'd come to find her. There's not telling what trouble she got herself into, considering how clumsy she was. But she was in my wing of the castle. The guards? They were gone. And I'd run down the hallway, only to find glass shards all over the floor and Jared holding a knocked out Mina.

"What are you talking about?" He snarls, pulling away and glaring at me.

"Some girl you apparently dated! Of course,t here are too many to keep track of, but this one said she was the Grimorie!" Jared's face falls. "You put her in danger! Get out, before you mess anything else up!"

I try to shoo him away, but he takes it further. He punches me in the face, and I stumble back a little. "That's for telling her I was dead! That's the only way you ever could've won her over! Playing the 'Jared is dead and I am the next best thing' card!"

I punch him right back. "I never said you were dead! That was her thought process! I just didn't argue with it!"

"That's the same thing!" This time, I catch his punch, and throw him backwards with Fae magic.

His hands ball up into fists, but right before either of us can do anything else, someone else interrupt. "Please, stop!"

It's desperate, and I unfurl my fists immidietly as my gaze turns to Mina, who has pushed herself to a sitting position. "Mina? Are you okay?"

Jared glares daggers at me as I kneel down in front of her. I might not seem exactly the same as I did before, probably softer, but if that's what it takes to keep Mina, then I'll do it.

"I'm...Fine." Her gaze keeps darting from me to Jared, as if she can't believe her eyes. Oh, that's right. She probably can't. She saw us combine. She didn't know that we split, and I put him in a mirror. "What was he doing in the mirror?"

"I...Put him there." I try to muster a guilty smile.

She doesn't respond right away. "So he's alive? He's not a hallucination? This all happened?"

I nod, and sigh. "Look, Mina, you could've died. Again. What you need right now is rest." Jared is being smart for once and keeping his mouth shut. We can continue our personal quarrel later.

She looks like she wants to argue, but then Jared speaks up. "Mina, he's right."

Mina sighs heavily. "Fine."

It stings, having her agree with what I asked only after Jared agrees. Is that all I was? Second best? Was I wrong to think I was special to her? Maybe I was just her new Jared since she couldn't have the real him...

I glare at Jared quickly before scooping Mina up, and carrying her back to her room. Once she's resting, I'll handle this stuck up brother once and for all. He needs to be out of the picture. Permanently.

 **Uh oh, the brothers aren't off to a great start there...**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Chapter 5 - I'll Wait Here For You

**Chapter Five - I'll Wait Here For You  
**

 **Before any of you get confused, this chapter happens at the same time as Chapter Six. It's actually some of the same stuff, except from different perspectives. So, don't get confused!**

 **And I hope you guys are enjoying these mass updates, because it's hopefully going to die down soon, as my brother may be coming home tomorrow!**

 _Jared glares daggers at me as I kneel down in front of her. I might not seem exactly the same as I did before, probably softer, but if that's what it takes to keep Mina, then I'll do it._

 _"I'm...Fine." Her gaze keeps darting from me to Jared, as if she can't believe her eyes. Oh, that's right. She probably can't. She saw us combine. She didn't know that we split, and I put him in a mirror. "What was he doing in the mirror?"_

 _"I...Put him there." I try to muster a guilty smile._

 _She doesn't respond right away. "So he's alive? He's not a hallucination? This all happened?"_

 _I nod, and sigh. "Look, Mina, you could've died. Again. What you need right now is rest." Jared is being smart for once and keeping his mouth shut. We can continue our personal quarrel later._

 _She looks like she wants to argue, but then Jared speaks up. "Mina, he's right."_

 _Mina sighs heavily. "Fine."_

 _It stings, having her agree with what I asked only after Jared agrees. Is that all I was? Second best? Was I wrong to think I was special to her? Maybe I was just her new Jared since she couldn't have the real him..._

 _I glare at Jared quickly before scooping Mina up, and carrying her back to her room. Once she's resting, I'll handle this stuck up brother once and for all. He needs to be out of the picture. Permanently._

 _Teague's POV_

It's been a day since Jared the Awful arrived. He's been avoiding me, and he's probably visiting Mina any time I'm not there. But I need to know what he's planning to do. I need to stop him. I need Mina to stay.

I'm about to knock on her door before I hear Jared's voice. A small smirk shows up on my face. This is perfect. I'll be able to hear anything he's saying.

"Mina, you can't have both of us. You have to choose."

"I know that, but..."

"But what?"

"I just wasn't expecting to be thrown into this!"

"Is it that hard of a choice? Do you _actually_ have feelings for him?"

No response.

"Come on, Mina! Wake up! He'll only hurt you!"

"He saved my life. Twice."

"He hurts everything he touches, Mina." There's a sigh. "Look, tonight at midnight, I'll be waiting at the doors leading out of the castle. If you meet me there, you'll have chosen me, and we'll leave. We'll run off some place far, far away and start over. If you don't meet me there, I'll have my answer. I won't bother you again."

So he's going to make her choose? Just like that? Anxiety spins me around. How am I supposed to win? She loved Jared first. Probably still loves him, actually. i was always second best. I completely blow the fact that Jared thinks she has feelings for me out of the water. There's no way she does. I see that now.

But one, small part of me holds onto hope. There's still a possibility that she won't choose him. That she'll stay in her room. So I hold onto that piece. I just hope that it's right. But I won't know till tonight.

"I should go. He'll be checking on you soon."

Drat, I didn't think of the fact that Jared would be coming! I quietly snap my fingers, so as to jam the door. That'll give me a few minutes to move away until he comes out. Then I'll go see her.

It's 11:55. It takes around five minutes to get from her room to the castle entrance. If she doesn't come out right now, she won't make it. Then again, Jared will probably hang around, so I can't bank on it. But if it hits midnight and she's still not out, then I'll be happy.

I'm actually on a ledge up near the roof. Dangerous? Very much so. But a very good spying spot. Mina never looks up, so it's not like she'll notice me if she comes out. It's the perfect spot to watch what occurs.

I'm almost ready to give in that she's staying. After all, she would've left by now. But that's when it happens. I hear a creak, and I move my gaze away from counting the cracks in the ceiling to her door. It's opening, and out steps a fully-dressed Mina. She looks both ways, before shutting the door quietly - or as quietly as she can - behind her. Then? She hurries towards the entrance.

I can feel my heart shatter. But it was her choice to make. Not mine. I was second-best anyways.

With a snap of my fingers, I return to my room.

 **Oh no! D: Is Mina actually leaving Teague? I guess we'll have to see...**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Chapter 6 - When You're Beside Me

**Chapter Six - When You're Beside Me**

 **So, like I mentioned in Chapter Five, this chapter is what happened in Chapter Five from a different perspective. It should shed some light on the situation at hand...The only question is, what happens because of it?**

 _It's 11:55. It takes around five minutes to get from her room to the castle entrance. If she doesn't come out right now, she won't make it. Then again, Jared will probably hang around, so I can't bank on it. But if it hits midnight and she's still not out, then I'll be happy._

 _I'm actually on a ledge up near the roof. Dangerous? Very much so. But a very good spying spot. Mina never looks up, so it's not like she'll notice me if she comes out. It's the perfect spot to watch what occurs._

 _I'm almost ready to give in that she's staying. After all, she would've left by now. But that's when it happens. I hear a creak, and I move my gaze away from counting the cracks in the ceiling to her door. It's opening, and out steps a fully-dressed Mina. She looks both ways, before shutting the door quietly - or as quietly as she can - behind her. Then? She hurries towards the entrance._

 _I can feel my heart shatter. But it was her choice to make. Not mine. I was second-best anyways._

 _With a snap of my fingers, I return to my room._

 _Mina's POV_

I'm sitting on the bed in my room, skimming through the pages off a notebook and pretending to admire the sketches in it. Pretending being the key word there. Anything not to meet Jared's gaze after what he just said. I don't like what he's suggesting.

"Mina, you can't have both of us. You have to choose." His words bounce around in my head.

He pushes the notebook down so I'm looking at him again. "Don't do that. Don't block me out, Mina." It's quieter, like a whisper, and he takes my hand. "You know you have to choose eventually."

"I know, but..." I trail off, my feelings a mass of confusion. What am I supposed to say to explain them?

"But what?"

"I just didn't expect to be thrown into this!" I protest, and he frowns.

"Is it that hard of a choice? Do you _actually_ have feelings for him?" He looks me hard in the eyes.

I drop my gaze, finding myself - for once - speechless. How am I supposed to respond to that? I can't even be sure of what I feel!

He lifts my chin up with hand so that I'm looking into his beautiful, gray eyes again. He's getting angry. But, he won't hurt me. I think. "Come on, Mina! Wake up! He'll only hurt you!"

"He saved my life. Twice." At least twice. Were there more? I can't remember all of them. But he did save it quite a few times...

"He hurts everything he touches, Mina." Jared sighs, and I can tell he's doing his best to remain calm. It takes me a moment to register that he's implying that I'll be hurt by Teague. I open my mouth to protest, so he hurries on to what he wants to say next. "Look, tonight at midnight, I'll be waiting at the doors leading out of the castle. If you meet me there, you'll have chosen me, and we'll leave. We'll run off some place far, far away and start over. If you don't meet me there, I'll have my answer. I won't bother you again."

My mouth closes. Choose? Tonight? Just like that? Pain sends me swirling into confusion. How am I supposed to choose?

"O-Okay." Once again, I find my body functioning without me. That's not good.

He nods, taking my right hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I should go. He'll be checking on you soon."

After lifting my hand and giving it a quick kiss - much like a prince does in most fairytales - he walks over to the door. But, when he tries to open it, it's jammed. "What on the plane?" He mutters, jiggling the handle. He continues to look at it, and I giggle at the confused look on his face.

He makes a face at me for my laughter, but when I stand up to try and help he gently pushes my back on the bed. "Nope. You need rest."

"Jared! Let me help you or I...I'll..."

"You'll what?" He smirks.

"I haven't decided yet. Now let me up and help you!"

"Of course, m'lady. I'm sure you have much more experience with door knobs. With your luck, you'll somehow make it fall off."

"Hey!"

After a few more minutes, the door finally opens. And then he's gone.

The day goes by in a blur after that. Teague comes in at what point, but I barely remember the conversation. One thing I do remember is that he seemed more distant than usual during it. But beyond that, I don't even remember what we discussed. All I can focus on is my choice. But who to choose? And how?

I sit on my bed, staring at the clock. I checked how long it took to get to the castle entrance earlier. Five minutes. Now, the clock has just struck 11:55. Jared will probably wait past midnight for me, but still. I should go close to midnight at least. I should leave now if I want to go. I stand up, but discomfort swirls through me, and I pace for a little. Am I really going to do this?

Sighing, I open the door. Yes. I am. I close it as quietly as I can, and then hurry down the hall. But as I near the entrance, something hits me. Not literally, but the reaction is almost like that. I stop, and clutch my head as I remember.

 _Something claps into my foot. I turn, everything moving slowly and surreally. It's so dark and murky, nothing like the clear lake I saw above._

 _"Come with me..." I can't see the speaker, but I identify the voice. Teague?_

 _"Come with me..." A repeat, but slightly different. Jared?_

 _"Make a choice..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Make a choice..."_

 _They keep repeating each other. What on earth? "Make a choice?" Well, not really on earth. I don't think the Fae Plane counts as being on earth._

 _"Choose one..."_

 _"Choose one..."_

 _"Your fate depends on it." The last line is spoken in perfect unison. Why are there so many unison things today?_

 _"My fate?" I squeak, and glance down. My entire arm has turned to gold. "But what if-"_

 _"Make a choice!" Teague hisses._

 _My mouth acts before my brain, although I'm not sure if it's guided by instinct or by my heart. "Jared." It's a whisper, but still audible._

 _Both ankles are released, and the water becomes slightly less murky. Enough that I can somewhat see, at least. But as I look at Teague and Jared, Jared fades._

 _"Wrong choice." Teague hisses, latching onto my ankle again and beginning to pull me downward._

 _"No! Teague, please, no!" I scream as the darkness surrounds me. My head spins. Is this me being lightheaded? Is Fae magic taking a toll? What's going on with me?_

Dread fills me. A choice. A choice between Jared and Teague. That's what I'm doing right now...And I'm making the same choice I did in the dream. The choice that was the wrong choice. I stare down the hallway, looking at the entrance - or rather, exit for me - to the castle, and then back down the hallway. My mind is made up. I'm not making the wrong choice again. I won't. The dream has to have been a warning.

I hurry back through the halls, back to my room, and shut the door.

 **Hm...A twist in the tale, is it not? Teague thinks she's gone, Mina has stayed, and Jared will be gone. What's going to happen next?**

 **Any suspicions on the other part of her nightmare? I'm interested to see what you guys are thinking about it.**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. Chapter 7 - I Feel Alive

**Chapter Seven - I Feel Alive**

 **Thank you guys for your support! Here's another update to show my appreciation!**

 _He makes a face at me for my laughter, but when I stand up to try and help he gently pushes my back on the bed. "Nope. You need rest."_

 _"Jared! Let me help you or I...I'll..."_

 _"You'll what?" He smirks._

 _"I haven't decided yet. Now let me up and help you!"_

 _"Of course, m'lady. I'm sure you have much more experience with door knobs. With your luck, you'll somehow make it fall off."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _After a few more minutes, the door finally opens. And then he's gone._

 _The day goes by in a blur after that. Teague comes in at what point, but I barely remember the conversation. One thing I do remember is that he seemed more distant than usual during it. But beyond that, I don't even remember what we discussed. All I can focus on is my choice. But who to choose? And how?_

 _I sit on my bed, staring at the clock. I checked how long it took to get to the castle entrance earlier. Five minutes. Now, the clock has just struck 11:55. Jared will probably wait past midnight for me, but still. I should go close to midnight at least. I should leave now if I want to go. I stand up, but discomfort swirls through me, and I pace for a little. Am I really going to do this?_

 _Sighing, I open the door. Yes. I am. I close it as quietly as I can, and then hurry down the hall. But as I near the entrance, something hits me. Not literally, but the reaction is almost like that. I stop, and clutch my head as I remember._

 _Dread fills me. A choice. A choice between Jared and Teague. That's what I'm doing right now...And I'm making the same choice I did in the dream. The choice that was the wrong choice. I stare down the hallway, looking at the entrance - or rather, exit for me - to the castle, and then back down the hallway. My mind is made up. I'm not making the wrong choice again. I won't. The dream has to have been a warning._

 _I hurry back through the halls, back to my room, and shut the door._

 _Mina's POV_

I stand up in my room - already dressed - the next day, and look out the window. No sight of anybody outside. That means Jared is gone. I feel a slight bit of sadness, but not a lot. Was I over him? I don't know. Am I now? I don't know the answer to that either.

I look around the room next. There's no sign that anyone has been here earlier, while I was sleeping. So Teague didn't come and check on me. I bite back a tinge of sadness. He was probably busy. Yup. Just busy.

The thought occurs to me that I could go find Teague. But after what happened last time...That's probably not a good idea. He wouldn't like that. And I don't want to do anything else that might upset him. Or hurt me, for that matter. I'm too clumsy for my own good.

I come to a decision to go out to the balcony instead. I can't get hurt there. Plus, it's close, so I won't get lost. Smiling slightly at the fact that I've come up with a fool-proof plan that can't make anyone mad, I go out to the balcony. I watch the sky as the clouds drift by, my hands on the railing. It's beautiful here. Beautiful...But deceptive. I shudder remembering how I was almost kill by that sea witch. Yes, it is beautiful, but dangerous. Everything is not what it seems here. I have to be careful.

I spend the entire day out there, with no sign of Teague. He didn't come by even once. With a sigh, and one more glance at the stars, I turn and return to my room. From there, I dress into proper sleepwear, and as I pull the blanket back, I catch sight of the palm of my hand.

"What?" I gasp, and turn to the candle by my bedside. With a little bit of persuasional Fae magic, it's lit. And then I get a closer look at the palm of my right hand.

Black streaks, much like cracks on the mirror except not the same, are on my hand. I excuse them for wet paint. I must've accidentally set my hand in something. But when I grab a wet washcloth and scrub, it doesn't come off. So, I try to push it from my mind. Maybe I'm just imagining it.

I get into bed.

The next day goes the same way. I go out to the balcony, watching the sky for most of the day. It begins to rain at one point, but I don't care. I miss Teague. It's a feeling that gnaws at my stomach, begging for an answer. Why hasn't he come to see me?

At night, after glancing at the stars in the pouring rain, I retreat my room, soaking wet. After I dry off and change into proper sleepwear, I remember my right hand and glance at it again. I nearly have a heart attack when I see it. The black little cracks now cover that entire side of my hand. I'm beginning to freak out. Blowing out the candle so I don't have to look at the horrific sight anymore, I go to sleep.

The next day, I stand up and get dressed, but I don't have the life to go out to the balcony again. The energy just seems to have gone. Kaput. Water isn't a problem. I have that. I don't have food though. Does that matter? I'm not sure.

My stomach growls at the thought, but I don't want to get lost trying to find the kitchens. Especially if Teague might show up. I still cling to that hope, desperate for him to show up. To remember I exist. Why isn't he here?

So, I pace in my room instead, watching my hand. By the end of the day, it's covered my entire hand. Why though? Some side effect from the fight with the Grimorie? I can't tell.

The next day goes by the same way. Pacing and watching my hand. The cracks climb all the way up to my elbow today. It's going faster. How long till it covers all of me? What happens then? Do I die? What if it's heading for my heart instead? Will that kill me? I don't even know anymore.

That next day, I don't even have the effort to get up. I just lay on my side as the cracks climb higher and higher. They're almost up to my shoulder. Up to my shoulder. Does it matter? Does it? So what if I die? Nobody cares.

Teague obviously doesn't care. He would've come if he did. The little part of me holding onto hope is beginning to be crushed. He's not coming. I can feel it. He's not coming to see me. For some reason, he doesn't care anymore. But why? What did I do? Was it freeing Jared? Did that upset him?

But I stayed! For him!

Jared won't care. Or, more accurately, he can't care. He doesn't know there's a problem. How could he? He's probably far, far away from here.

The strangest part is that I don't feel like I'm dying. I feel perfectly fine. And yet, I know I'm dying. Deep down inside, I can feel it. Yet I can't do anything to stop it. It's a feeling of hopelessness. Abandonment. I can't keep going like this. Nobody cares here. I can't get back to my plane, where people do care about me. I might as well die. And yet, I feel fine and alive, besides feeling physically drained.

 **Oh no! D: Teague, stop being an idiot and save Mina! I'll just scream at my fanfiction writing self in the corner while it writes this story. Trust me, there is a reason for all this though. I promise things will work out. Probably. No one can really be sure with stories these days...**

 **Once again, any suspicions about the story I would love to here!**

 **~ Dagger**


	8. Chapter 8 - I Will Not Die

**Chapter Eight - I Will Not Die**

 **Well, here we go. Let's see, we left Mina laying in her room, and seemingly dying. Let's see if she gets a savior or not.**

 _The next day, I stand up and get dressed, but I don't have the life to go out to the balcony again. The energy just seems to have gone. Kaput. Water isn't a problem. I have that. I don't have food though. Does that matter? I'm not sure._

 _My stomach growls at the thought, but I don't want to get lost trying to find the kitchens. Especially if Teague might show up. I still cling to that hope, desperate for him to show up. To remember I exist. Why isn't he here?_

 _So, I pace in my room instead, watching my hand. By the end of the day, it's covered my entire hand. Why though? Some side effect from the fight with the Grimorie? I can't tell._

 _The next day goes by the same way. Pacing and watching my hand. The cracks climb all the way up to my elbow today. It's going faster. How long till it covers all of me? What happens then? Do I die? What if it's heading for my heart instead? Will that kill me? I don't even know anymore._

 _That next day, I don't even have the effort to get up. I just lay on my side as the cracks climb higher and higher. They're almost up to my shoulder. Up to my shoulder. Does it matter? Does it? So what if I die? Nobody cares._

 _Teague obviously doesn't care. He would've come if he did. The little part of me holding onto hope is beginning to be crushed. He's not coming. I can feel it. He's not coming to see me. For some reason, he doesn't care anymore. But why? What did I do? Was it freeing Jared? Did that upset him?_

 _But I stayed! For him!_

 _Jared won't care. Or, more accurately, he can't care. He doesn't know there's a problem. How could he? He's probably far, far away from here._

 _The strangest part is that I don't feel like I'm dying. I feel perfectly fine. And yet, I know I'm dying. Deep down inside, I can feel it. Yet I can't do anything to stop it. It's a feeling of hopelessness. Abandonment. I can't keep going like this. Nobody cares here. I can't get back to my plane, where people do care about me. I might as well die. And yet, I feel fine and alive, besides feeling physically drained._

 _Jared's POV_

I don't know how. But somehow, I know that Mina needs me. Something sends me back to the castle three days after I've left. It's very easy to get into the palace again, and make my way to Mina's room.

"Mina?" I ask as I open the door.

She's laying her bed, huddled up. It's disturbing, seeing her laying the dark, hardly moving. I can see her chest moving though, so she's alive.

"Teague?" Even her voice gives off the weak vibe.

Anger flashes through me whenever she says his name. She shouldn't be saying his name! He doesn't deserve her! In fact, it looks like he's abandoned her!

"No, not Teague." I sit beside her on her bed.

"Jared? But...How?" She looks confused as she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"I just knew something was wrong." I take her hand, and that's when I see odd marks on it. I wave my hand over the candle on her nightstand, igniting it, and look at her hand in shock. "Mina, what happened?" I really hope she doesn't hear the panic in my voice. I can't have her freaking out.

"I don't know...It started on the palm of my hand, the day you were gone. Teague never showed up after you left..."

I notice the cracks starting to disappear at her shoulder, climbing back down. "Teague is the one that saved your life and brought you here, correct?"

She nods. "Yes."

"Then that explains all of this."

"What?" She looks confused again. "How?"

"Your life isn't just tied to the Fae plane, Mina. Your life is tied to Teague as well, because he saved your life. He's ignoring your existence. Because of that, you're dying."

"I'm...What?" Panic is welling up in her. I can sense it.

"Calm down!" I plead. "Listen, because you're tied to Teague, you're also tied to me. It's obvious Teague is neglecting you, but you need one of our presences to stay alive. I need you to come with me."

"Come with you? Where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere besides here, Mina."

"Is this the only option?"

"I'm afraid so." It hurts, knowing she wants to stay here with Teague.

"Is it safe?" That takes me by surprise.

"What?"

"Is it safe to go with you?" She asks again. "Will you protect me...Like you did before?"

"Of course." I scoop her up in my arms, cradling her. "But we have to go. Now. I can't stay here, and you have to come with me."

"We're leaving now?"

"No better time than the present."

On that note, we hurry away from the castle. She's going to be okay. I'll make sure of that. Teague will never hurt her again.

 **Noooo, not the savior I wanted! But, she is saved, at least for now. The question is, what does Teague think on the matter. We'll see that soon...**

 **~ Dagger**


	9. Chapter 9 - I Can See My Life

**Chapter Nine - I Can See My Life  
**

 **Hey guys, sorry for lacking updates! So, to make up for it, here's Chapter Nine!**

 **Also, there's no little section showing what happened last chapter this time, since that's covered in the chapter itself!**

* * *

I pace in my room. The windows? Smashed. The lights? Out. The room? In disarray. I'm just so angry! How could she have chosen Jared over me? I should've seen it coming! But it's so frustrating that it hurts! I don't like feeling hurt.

The anger is boiling up in me again. I want to throw something. Anything, actually. I grab something, about to throw it, but I freeze when I process what it is. Mina's mirror.

I'm about to toss it away again, till I see the screen. Jared is cradling Mina in his arms, and walking. She's not looking to great at all. That's what she gets for choosing Jared. I sit down on the bed, the anger boiling up again, even stronger than before.

But, for some reason, something possess me to look back. Using my finger, I gently drag the image back. Pictures flash by, going to yesterday. But I freeze it there, and stare. She was laying in her room in the palace.

She looks almost lifeless. Her arm is covered with black cracks, and the only thing that comforts me is her chest moving. So she's breathing. But what is she doi...No, why is she here?

I push play, figuratively speaking.

 _"_ Mina?" That's Jared's voice, and the door opens to reveal him.

She's laying her bed, huddled up. It's still disturbing, seeing her laying the dark, hardly moving.

"Teague?" Even her voice gives off the weak vibe, but I catch some hope in it. This was yesterday. About what...Maybe six days after I thought she left with Jared? She stayed for six days? Waiting for me?

Jared looks angry at her saying my name. That's to be expected though. He doesn't like me.

"No, not Teague." He sits beside her on her bed.

"Jared? But...How?" She looks confused as she opens her eyes and notices him. I would be too. Didn't he say he would leave her alone.

"I just knew something was wrong." He takes her hand, and that's when he spots the odd marks on it. He waves his hand over the candle on her nightstand, igniting it, and look at her hand in shock. "Mina, what happened?" He's panicking. I can tell from his reaction. He reacted just like I did.

"I don't know...It started on the palm of my hand, the day you were gone. Teague never showed up after you left..."

I notice, and so does Jared, that the cracks are starting to disappear at her shoulder, climbing back down. "Teague is the one that saved your life and brought you here, correct?"

She nods. "Yes."

"Then that explains all of this."

"What?" She looks confused again. "How?"

"Your life isn't just tied to the Fae plane, Mina. Your life is tied to Teague as well, because he saved your life. He's ignoring your existence. Because of that, you're dying."

A slam to the gut. Her life force is tied to me?

"I'm...What?" Panic is welling up in her. Jared can probably sense it, and I can tell from her reaction.

"Calm down!" Jared's voice is pleading. "Listen, because you're tied to Teague, you're also tied to me. It's obvious Teague is neglecting you, but you need one of our presences to stay alive. I need you to come with me."

So, she's dying. And it's my fault. Guilt continues to slam me in the gut. I'm the reason she's dying? Because I ignored her?

"Come with you? Where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere besides here, Mina."

"Is this the only option?"

"I'm afraid so." It must hurt him to see she wants to say. Even though I'm neglecting her, she still wants to be here. How did I not know?

"Is it safe?" That takes me by surprise, and I can see it takes Jared by surprise too. Must we always mirror reactions?

"What?"

"Is it safe to go with you?" She asks again. "Will you protect me...Like you did before?"

"Of course." He scoops her up in his arms, cradling her. "But we have to go. Now. I can't stay here, and you have to come with me."

"We're leaving now?"

"No better time than the present."

They hurry away to the castle, and I turn the mirror over on the bed so I don't have to see it. I slam my fist into the table. No! It can't be! I thought she left! I thought she was gone! This can't be my fault!

But deep down, I know it is. If I'd only checked...If I'd only looked after her better...If I hadn't given up...The blame bounces around in my head, all narrowing down to one thing. It's my fault.

* * *

 **Poor Teague! He knows it's his fault that she's gone, and he's beating himself up over it.**

 **~ Dagger**


	10. Chapter 10 - In My Time of Dying

**Chapter Ten - In My Time of Dying**

 **Hehe, now the fun _really_ begins! Let's get back to our darling Mina, shall we? We dwelt on Teague long enough...Okay, I'll stop trying to sound all dramatic and stuff because it is failing. Anyways, keep the title in mind!  
**

 **Evx : I know, they both have such good reasons...I do have a set ship for the story (that I will not be spilling, hehe) so let's see if you guys agree or not!**

 **Guest : Trust me, I do to! In case you guys haven't noticed, I have a writer side and a nonwriter side. My nonwriter side reads majority of my fanfictions and weeps.**

* * *

 _"Is it safe?" That takes me by surprise, and I can see it takes Jared by surprise too. Must we always mirror reactions?_

 _"What?"_

 _"Is it safe to go with you?" She asks again. "Will you protect me...Like you did before?"_

 _"Of course." He scoops her up in his arms, cradling her. "But we have to go. Now. I can't stay here, and you have to come with me."_

 _"We're leaving now?"_

 _"No better time than the present."_

 _They hurry away to the castle, and I turn the mirror over on the bed so I don't have to see it. I slam my fist into the table. No! It can't be! I thought she left! I thought she was gone! This can't be my fault!_

 _But deep down, I know it is. If I'd only checked...If I'd only looked after her better...If I hadn't given up...The blame bounces around in my head, all narrowing down to one thing. It's my fault._

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

I stand on the deck of a ship, clutching the rails. A few days since leaving. My arm is healing...I think. There are some black cracks still on the palm, but it's not covering my arm, so that's good.

"Jared?" I ask, turning around. He's nowhere in sight. He hasn't been for awhile, and I've called for him quite a few times. I'm starting to get worried. "Jared?"

"Right here." There he is, with a mischeavious grin on his face as he crouches up in the crow's nest. He swings down, landing beside me.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I decide to try and ask again. All the other times, he's never told me, but I figure asking now might get him to tell me. There's no harm in trying.

"Oh, you know." I don't know, actually. "The human plane."

My smile of relief slides off, and I stiffen. "Jared, I can't go to the human plane!"

"I know." He just smirks, flickering slightly.

"You're going to kill me! Jared, what are you doing?"

That's when he flickers out, revealing the _Grimorie._ Horror fills me. "What have you done with Jared?" I cry, jumping away from her. I can see the rocks ahead. Jared mentioned them once. A large portal to the human planes.

"How did you not notice I took his place yesterday, leaving him tied in the woods? He may be untied by now, but you'll be dead before he gets here." She steps forward. "Of course, I am a good actor."

"Just leave me be! I won't bother you!"

"Foolish girl! If that's what you wanted, you should've stayed away from Jared!" She's laughing! She's crazy!

Something echoes in my head. A memory. No, not a memory. A dream!

The spinning stops after who knows how long, once again dropping me off somewhere different than my starting point. Where did I even start? I have no idea anymore. My bearings have been scattered by the wind. I can make out a forest around me, and a lake.

 _Before me stands a laughing figure, right by the shore. She's turned away. In fact, she looks an awful lot like the Grimorie. Fear ripples through me, tightening its grip again. "Foolish girl. You should've stayed away."_

 _"Wha-What?"_

 _"Now you have to die."_

 _"No, wait, please!" I take a step back, but a root trips me, sending me flailing. That spill has me hit the ground with a terrible thud._

 _Now the Grimorie looms over me. It's definitely her...But then I see her eyes. Black, cat-like eyes. The image of her and the sea witch collide, melding into a monster. I scream as she grabs my wrist, pulling me closer. I'm frozen at her touch, unable to move and free myself._

 _"Good girl. You should know that screaming and struggling will do you no good. But what to do first?" She tilts my head up, as if she's a sculptor examining me. "Should I slit your throat? Cut off your ears? Drown you? Perhaps even plunge a dagger through your heart?"_

 _I tremble. Whatever she's going to do will be horrible. But I never envisioned dying any of those ways! Except for possibly drowning. I imagined that a lot...Mainly whenever I had the reoccurring nightmare of drowning._

 _"Yesssss...Yessss, I have the perfect idea." She drags out the s like a snake, yet I still am frozen, unable to move. I must be held captive by some form of magic. But what? And how do I escape it? "You will die the same way you killed-"_

 _Two voices hit the air in unison. The first is like a hiss, garbled, as if an animal is speaking. "-me!"_

 _The second is the one that belongs to the Grimorie. Melodic, as if an enchantment, and happy, but with a sinister underlying aurora. "-her!"_

 _She pulls out a dagger, and I finally manage to release a scream, before she plunges it into my stomach. I find myself falling backwards, into darkness. Coldness seeps through me, and I feel as if I'm in the water. I probably am, actually. But I should be dead. I can see specks of gold dotting my skin, twinkling like starts. It's starting to take effect._

My dream! She's going to stab me! I look into her eyes, but they aren't cat-like. Unless that's a warning about the water? Or a clue?

"Now you have to die." Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

I step back, and end up going flailing over the railing, into the water.

"Foolish girl! You're going to seal your fate!" She's still grinning like a maniac as she jumps in after me.

What was I thinking? I can't swim! I begin to kick and flail, panicking. I can't swim, I haven't in ages so it makes sense I've forgotten everything, and the Grimorie is after me! She's right! I've sealed my fate!

I see her bobbing towards me, and kick, just trying to stay afloat. I'm going to die!

* * *

 **Her time of dying...Uh oh. This isn't good at all.**

 **~ Dagger**


	11. Chapter Eleven - Is This All a Dream

**Chapter 11 - I'll Wait Here For You**

 **Oh gosh, I'm all depressed now. Those of you reading Dancing will know what I'm talking about. I need to write happier fanfictions. But, of course, all of them currently are involving death or something else that's depressing. :c I just need to write a fanfiction that's all rainbows and butterflies. That wouldn't be much of a fanfiction though...**

 **Evx : Ya, I can see why water is terrifying. I, myself, like pools, and sometimes lakes, but I hate the ocean. Too many creepy stories and too many creepy (in my opinion) creatures.**

 **Guest : Yes! Somebody, save Mina!**

 **Anyways, I present to you, Chapter 11!**

* * *

 _My dream! She's going to stab me! I look into her eyes, but they aren't cat-like. Unless that's a warning about the water? Or a clue?_

 _"Now you have to die." Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts._

 _I step back, and end up going flailing over the railing, into the water._

 _"Foolish girl! You're going to seal your fate!" She's still grinning like a maniac as she jumps in after me._

 _What was I thinking? I can't swim! I begin to kick and flail, panicking. I can't swim, I haven't in ages so it makes sense I've forgotten everything, and the Grimorie is after me! She's right! I've sealed my fate!_

 _I see her bobbing towards me, and kick, just trying to stay afloat. I'm going to die!_

* * *

I'm going under. I can tell. Jagged, black lines climb up my arm, making up for the days that I _thought_ I was around Jared for. Was that what the gold meant in the dream? I'm not sure. In fact, I really don't care. I just want to survive!

My head bobs above the surface, and I spit up water. She's coming closer. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?!

They never covered this in swimming lessons, when my mom _did_ try and get me taught, in case I would have to swim in a tale. They covered how to try and stay afloat. They covered how to hold your breathe. They didn't cover how to keep yourself from being drowned by evil Fae!

I go under, frantic as I kick and flail, trying to get air. My lungs burn! I wasn't expecting to go under!

"I'm coming..." It's a haunting whisper, like something you'd hear in a horror game. Chills run up and down my spine.

I spit up water as I bob up, and take a few breathes. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. What am I supposed to do? I'm going to die! This is horrid! This is awful! I hate water!

I take a deep breathe before I go under. I'm expecting to bob back up. I will any second. But right when I expect I will, something clamps onto my foot. I kick again, frantic. No! No! No, this isn't good!

The Grimorie grins up at me. She doesn't look very pretty anymore, as her teeth take on a pointed edge and her eyes turn pitch black. She looks like something from a badly done horror game, but still a horror game. I don't even bother thinking about how pitiful the description is.

"It's okay." She's the one whispering. I don't even understand how I understand. Is she a sea witch? Something else? My lungs feel like they're going to burst, so I'm having trouble focusing. Because of that, I don't bother trying to figure out what she is. "It's your time to die."

I shake my head as she drags me down further. It's getting darker...

"Choose." She whispers again. Wait a minute, how am I even able to hear anything at all, let alone speaking? "Choose one..."

Something comes flying back at me. My dream.

 _Something claps into my foot. I turn, everything moving slowly and surreally. It's so dark and murky, nothing like the clear lake I saw above._

 _"Come with me..." I can't see the speaker, but I identify the voice. Teague?_

 _"Come with me..." A repeat, but slightly different. Jared?_

 _"Make a choice..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Make a choice..."_

 _They keep repeating each other. What on earth? "Make a choice?" Well, not really on earth. I don't think the Fae Plane counts as being on earth._

 _"Choose one..."_

 _"Choose one..."_

 _"Your fate depends on it." The last line is spoken in perfect unison. Why are there so many unison things today?_

That's not the part I need to remember! None of this stuff is important, beyond the fact that someone is telling me to choose and drowning me! I need to remember! My arm is looking even worse. I'm going to die! I need to remember what was the thing that I did wrong!

 _"My fate?" I squeak, and glance down. My entire arm has turned to gold. "But what if-"_

 _"Make a choice!" Teague hisses._

Still not what I need to remember! My lungs burn even more.

 _My mouth acts before my brain, although I'm not sure if it's guided by instinct or by my heart. "Jared." It's a whisper, but still audible._

 _Both ankles are released, and the water becomes slightly less murky. Enough that I can somewhat see, at least. But as I look at Teague and Jared, Jared fades._

 _"Wrong choice." Teague hisses, latching onto my ankle again and beginning to pull me downward._

 _"No! Teague, please, no!" I scream as the darkness surrounds me. My head spins. Is this me being lightheaded? Is Fae magic taking a toll? What's going on with me?_

I called for Jared. That was the wrong choice. I can't call for Jared. I have to call for Teague. I need Teague.

"Teague!" Bubbles come out, and water comes rushing in.

The grip on my ankle is gone. The Grimorie let's out a scream, sliding away into the dark. And then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Hm? What happened?**

 **~ Dagger**


	12. Chapter Twelve - On The Ground I Lay

**Chapter Twelve - On The Ground I Lay**

 **Evx : Hehe, yes, I do enjoy torturing you. I hope you like this update though! It's especially for you. c: So, enjoy!**

* * *

 _That's not the part I need to remember! None of this stuff is important, beyond the fact that someone is telling me to choose and drowning me! I need to remember! My arm is looking even worse. I'm going to die! I need to remember what was the thing that I did wrong!_

 _"My fate?" I squeak, and glance down. My entire arm has turned to gold. "But what if-"_

 _"Make a choice!" Teague hisses._

 _Still not what I need to remember! My lungs burn even more._

 _My mouth acts before my brain, although I'm not sure if it's guided by instinct or by my heart. "Jared." It's a whisper, but still audible._

 _Both ankles are released, and the water becomes slightly less murky. Enough that I can somewhat see, at least. But as I look at Teague and Jared, Jared fades._

 _"Wrong choice." Teague hisses, latching onto my ankle again and beginning to pull me downward._

 _"No! Teague, please, no!" I scream as the darkness surrounds me. My head spins. Is this me being lightheaded? Is Fae magic taking a toll? What's going on with me?_

 _I called for Jared. That was the wrong choice. I can't call for Jared. I have to call for Teague. I need Teague._

 _"Teague!" Bubbles come out, and water comes rushing in._

 _The grip on my ankle is gone. The Grimorie let's out a scream, sliding away into the dark. And then everything goes black._

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

I pull her up to the surface, pushing her face above the water. She called for me. I don't believe it. After everything I did, she still called for me for help. I begin to swim towards shore to the best of my ability, making sure to keep Mina's head above the water too. I just hope I'm not too late.

I finally make it to the sand, and push her ahead, so she's laying on her back. Then I pull myself up, panting, and soaked. Mina lays in the sand, and I then realize something. I need to get the water out. But how? No Fae magic is going to help me with that.

And then a human technique hits me.

What did they call it? CPR? I'm gonna regret this, probably, but I do it. I begin pumping her chest, and then once I'm sure I've got that down, I do the mouth to mouth part of it. She moves a little and I pull back, allowing her to spit up water.

I don't know why I do it. Maybe instinct, or maybe because I'm nervous. But I slip behind a tree. I can't help but think she's seen me though. Somehow, she knows I was there as she spits up water.

Finally, the coughing settles down. "T-Teague?"

I stay silent, pressing up against the tree. Stopping asking about me. My resolve to hide from her already weakened slightly when she said my name. She needs to stop calling for me.

"Tea-Teague, please don't leave me..." She whimpers the words, and I realize how weak she is. And she doesn't want me to leave.

I step out with a small sigh. "Why? I've been horrible."

"Teague." She stretches a hand out to me, and I kneel beside her, taking it. "You came."

I nod. "Of course I did. I wasn't going to let my favorite Grimm drown. Especially when she called to me."

"Y-You do realize I'm not going to make it if you leave me...Right?"

Somewhere deep down, I do. But I don't want to admit it. I don't want to admit it because I want to protect Mina. And protecting her includes protecting her from being broken by me.

"Teague, Teague, please don't shut me out again!" She stares up at me with her big, brown eyes, and my resolve melts like jelly. I can't be the one that let's her die.

I pull her into my arms. "I'll take you back to the palace. I'll keep you safe, Mina. I promise."

She nods, and buries her face in my shoulder. Hiding? It's kind of cute. I snap my finger, and then we disappear back to the castle. I'm going to win Mina over fully now. And I'm going to do it properly.

* * *

 **Yay! We're going back to the palace! And now we're gonna see more romance with Mina and Teague. Yessss!**

 **Also, remember the equation! Three reviews will get you the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	13. Chapter 13 - Was It All Too Much?

**Chapter Thirteen - Was It All Too Much?**

 **Yay, the next chapter is finally here! Now you guys can read and then start pestering me again! Just kidding, you guys could never be pests. ;)**

 **Evx : Yes! Cheer Teague on!**

 **andgirl12 : Don't speak too soon... :3**

* * *

 _Finally, the coughing settles down. "T-Teague?"_

 _I stay silent, pressing up against the tree. Stopping asking about me. My resolve to hide from her already weakened slightly when she said my name. She needs to stop calling for me._

 _"Tea-Teague, please don't leave me..." She whimpers the words, and I realize how weak she is. And she doesn't want me to leave._

 _I step out with a small sigh. "Why? I've been horrible."_

 _"Teague." She stretches a hand out to me, and I kneel beside her, taking it. "You came."_

 _I nod. "Of course I did. I wasn't going to let my favorite Grimm drown. Especially when she called to me."_

 _"Y-You do realize I'm not going to make it if you leave me...Right?"_

 _Somewhere deep down, I do. But I don't want to admit it. I don't want to admit it because I want to protect Mina. And protecting her includes protecting her from being broken by me._

 _"Teague, Teague, please don't shut me out again!" She stares up at me with her big, brown eyes, and my resolve melts like jelly. I can't be the one that let's her die._

 _I pull her into my arms. "I'll take you back to the palace. I'll keep you safe, Mina. I promise."_

 _She nods, and buries her face in my shoulder. Hiding? It's kind of cute. I snap my finger, and then we disappear back to the castle. I'm going to win Mina over fully now. And I'm going to do it properly._

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

I stand in the kitchens, frowning at the icing tubes on the table. This is going to be dangerous, because I _really_ don't want to have to bake another cake.

Since I had nothing better to do - and Teague needed to do _something_ which he refused to tell me - I decided to try and improve my baking skills. Considering they never existed in the first place though, improving them is kind of hard. I had decided I wanted to bake a cake, and I did. Except it was rock hard. So, I tried again. And again. And again. After around two hundred tries, I finally made one that tasted like an actual cake.

Except now I was faced with a new problem. Icing it. I brushed a stray lock of hair from my eyes. How it exchanged the ponytail I don't know, but I didn't want any hair on the cake. That was for sure.

Maybe if I started by covering the cake with white icing, and then adding the details. I grabbed the white icing to do just that, and prepared to squeeze whenever I heard something. A door?

"Mina, what on earth are you doing?" The voice seemed shocked.

I couldn't help it. I let out a short squeak of fear, whipped around, and squeezed the tube at the attacker. A large glob of icing went hurtling at Teague, landing on his shoulder, and I covered my mouth to hide my small grin. "Oops."

The look on his face made it all worth while. It was _priceless._ It was a mix of disgust, and horror, and confusion. I should've known it was Teague from the voice, but I didn't, and it was too funny. I began to laugh, and he scowled.

That's when a large glob of pink icing flew by my head, barely missing. "Teague!" I squealed, moving away as another glob of pink icing followed.

"Nope. You need to pay for what you just did. This suit was a perfectly good suit! What did it ever do to you?" He's playing around, but I duck under the table as a green glob flies at me. I shoot another glob of white at him, managing to hit his left foot. Bulls eye!

I don't know what color it is, but something hits me in the back. I let out a startled squeak, and go running across the room to find a new place to hide. We return fire back and forth, both of us getting pretty covered, and finally as I try to run by, he grabs me.

"Eek, Teague, let go! I don't want to get covered in icing, thank you very much!"

"Aw, and here I was about to give you a hug." And he proceeds to do just that.

"Ack, Teague, let go!"

"Nope."

"Yes!" Finally, I manage to wriggle out of his grip. Some how, my cake survived the onslaught of icing, and relief floods through me. Thank goodness.

"Care to explain what you were doing now that you're done shooting icing at me?"

"That was an _accident_." I roll my eyes at him as he casually leans against the wall. "Besides, you're the one that continued it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're hopeless." I give a mock huff, and shake my head. "I was doing something called _baking_. Ever heard of it?"

"Of course I've heard of baking! I wanted to know why _you_ were doing it."

"Because I wanted to make a cake? Why? Is that illegal? To want cake?"

"I can make it illegal." He smirks.

"Don't you dare! I haven't even been able to decorate it yet!" I protest, and his smirk widens.

"Well, let me help you. I happen to be an expert at cake decorating."

You know? I highly doubt that. But I let him help anyways. By the end, we have a nicely iced cake, done with no Fae magic. Teague wanted to a few times, but I slapped his hand and yelled at him. I think he might've done it anyways, but I can't be sure. It's iced all white, with red flowers on it. After it's finished, Teague and I end up eating it too. Well, he eat most of it. I had around two slices.

"You pig." I poke him in the arm. "You just ate an entire cake!"

"Peasant." He shoots an insult right back.

"Stuck-up prince."

"Commoner."

"Psychopath!"

"Foolish mortal!"

"Fish!"

That makes him pause, and raise an eyebrow. "Did you just...Call me a fish?"

I go a little pink. "Maybe."

"Where on earth did that come from? It's such a stupid insult!" He starts to crack up, and I go pinker, crossing my arms again.

"Says the one that said foolish mortal!"

He rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine, I get the point. Anyways, I came to get you for a reason."

"You did?"

He nods. "Yup. I want you to come with me."

"Alright..."

"Great!" He scoops me up, and I let out a loud protest.

"Teague! You're still covered in icing! Even worse, _I'm_ still covered in icing!"

He snaps his fingers, and it all goes flying off. "Mina, my dear Mina, what on earth are you talking about? You're just making excuses." He shifts me so he's carrying me bridal style. "Now, come on then!"

* * *

 **This chapter was a little sillier than usual, but I felt like we needed a happy one. cx Don't worry, our drama will be returning soon!**

 **Any who, now we need three more reviews!**

 **~ Dagger**


	14. Chapter 14 - I Can See My Life Passing

**Chapter 14 - I Can See My Life Passing Me By**

 **Noooo! It finally happened! I reused a title of a chapter! Well, part of one, actually. So, we're going to say it doesn't count as using the same one. 'Kay?**

 **And yup, this is next up on my update list.**

 **Thank you, multitude of guests, and Ashka Silver, for the reviews! cx I'd address you all seperately, but there were too many guests to do that!**

* * *

 _"Foolish mortal!"_

 _"Fish!"_

 _That makes him pause, and raise an eyebrow. "Did you just...Call me a fish?"_

 _I go a little pink. "Maybe."_

 _"Where on earth did that come from? It's such a stupid insult!" He starts to crack up, and I go pinker, crossing my arms again._

 _"Says the one that said foolish mortal!"_

 _He rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine, I get the point. Anyways, I came to get you for a reason."_

 _"You did?"_

 _He nods. "Yup. I want you to come with me."_

 _"Alright..."_

 _"Great!" He scoops me up, and I let out a loud protest._

 _"Teague! You're still covered in icing! Even worse, I'm still covered in icing!"_

 _He snaps his fingers, and it all goes flying off. "Mina, my dear Mina, what on earth are you talking about? You're just making excuses." He shifts me so he's carrying me bridal style. "Now, come on then!"_

* * *

 _Jared's POV_

* * *

I sit on the edge of the cliff, glaring down at the castle balcony. They're turned away from me, not that they could've spotted me for who I was at this distance anyways, and staring up at the sky. It is beautiful, but it angers me too.

Teague neglected her. He hurt her, just like I predicted that he would. And yet, she still went back with him. She still wanted him. Why? Why him? What did he have that I didn't? How could he protect her, love her, even be there for her better than I had?

He couldn't. Never had been able to, never will be able to. It was simple.

So then why did I feel so horrible watching them? Why did I feel like I would always be on the sidelines, watching my brother - technically, my other half - with Mina, never having her? It made me so angry. The jealousy gnaws at my stomach. I feel like it's going to eat me alive, and yet I don't care.

"Jared?" The voice is sweet. Or, rather, pretending to be. It's the awful girl. The Grimorie.

"Get away. You were trying to kill Mina."

"Only so we could be together again!"

Ack, she sounds like Ever. "Shut up. That's over."

"But I've come to make up for that! I know a way you can still have Mina!"

That grabs my attention. "Why would you want to help me get to be with another girl?"

"I figure if I can't be with you, then I at least want you to be happy."

I turn to face her, and she looks upset. Has she been crying? I hate it when girls cry. Except for Mina. I liked comforting her when she cried...I need to stop thinking about that. "What's your plan, exactly?"

"You go into the palace. Teague will be baited to come out and fight you, and you just need to get this-" She holds up a small pill, "-into his mouth."

"Oh, yes. Just that." I say, hoping she catches onto the sarcasm. "Mina will come help him if I threaten him anyways."

"Not if I hold her off." Hm, why does that sound like the perfect chance for her to kill Mina, while I'm off tangling with Teague? I think she catches the wary look, because she adds, "I promise, I won't kill her! I want you to be happy!"

I don't know why, but she sounds sincere. And, because of that, I decide to listen. I decide to trust her. "Fine. Let's think this through, and decide the best course of action."

Maybe she did change, and hopefully for the better. After all, if she agrees to help me, I can get Mina for myself. I can keep her away from Teague. I can keep her safe, like I promised her I would.

I feel bad for the Grimorie, in a way. We'd been in a relationship when I was stuck in that limbo spot, waiting for the next Grimm to find the Grimorie. She was the grand protector of it. The source of power. I'm guessing me becoming unattached freed her as well. Somehow. Maybe the aftershocks of losing that Fae magic caused some blown Fae magic source of something. I don't know. But she escaped the limbo, and I'm hoping she's finally learned.

It's time for us to pick our place to strike.

* * *

 **Oh no! Evil Grimorie (or not so evil? Tell me in any reviews you leave what you think on this matter) and Jared are working together...Who knows what's going to happen now? Any ideas? I'd love to hear your thoughts, and I always do!  
**

 **Oh, did I mention there's going to be a third book to this series? That's right, a trilogy! Yay! If I could I'd throw confetti. xD But, that won't be for another few chapters...However, considering I tend to end things at dramatic or upsetting points, that should alert you guys of a problem.**

 **So, now we need three more reviews guys! Till that happens, on with my updating spree, since every story had five reviews! cx Next up is Hide and Seek! Lemme see how I can anger Teague in that story...**

 **~ Dagger**


	15. Chapter 15 - Motionless in Pain

**Chapter 15 - Motionless in Pain**

 **Hey guys! We're gaining momentum here! I'm thinking around two more chapters after this one, possibly one, to get to the end, so keep reviewing! If you guys ever check my profile, you might see I list the different stories I have (and ones to come!) with their names and ships...Anyone notice the third book in this trilogy is listed? c:**

 **Guest 1 : Ah, yes, lemme explain that. As you well know, this isn't Forever, so while she loved them both equally in that, in Blank Space (the first book!) Mina got over Jared. Him coming back was like a jolt back to the past, but then Mina realized she didn't love him as much as she loved Teague, and there was the dream to think about, so she stayed. As for Jared being different, well, if you read Forever you know Mina suggests resplitting them, and she's told it won't work because they won't split like they did the first time. You could come out with a completely different Jared and Teague. That's kind of what happened here. They aren't totally different, but some of Teague's darkness was transferred to Jared. So, he really didn't _care_ that Mina wouldn't want to choose. He thought he should be picked, and so he wanted it done immidiately. Does that make any sense at all? I really hope so. cx This story basically replaces Forever, as Blank Space took place after Reign, so anything that happened in Forever plot wise or feelings wise can basically be ignored.  
**

 **Guest 2 : Well, let's just say there is going to be some drama...Okay, not some drama, a lot of drama. However, I can promise it will be worth it to get the rest of the chapters. Especially the ending one...Haha. That one will be a lot of fun to get a reaction out of you guys.**

 **Ashka Silver : Yes, Jared is a bit dark, although we may not like this development. It depends on how much you adore Teague, I would say.  
**

* * *

 _"But I've come to make up for that! I know a way you can still have Mina!"_

 _That grabs my attention. "Why would you want to help me get to be with another girl?"_

 _"I figure if I can't be with you, then I at least want you to be happy."_

 _I turn to face her, and she looks upset. Has she been crying? I hate it when girls cry. Except for Mina. I liked comforting her when she cried...I need to stop thinking about that. "What's your plan, exactly?"_

 _"You go into the palace. Teague will be baited to come out and fight you, and you just need to get this-" She holds up a small pill, "-into his mouth."_

 _"Oh, yes. Just that." I say, hoping she catches onto the sarcasm. "Mina will come help him if I threaten him anyways."_

 _"Not if I hold her off." Hm, why does that sound like the perfect chance for her to kill Mina, while I'm off tangling with Teague? I think she catches the wary look, because she adds, "I promise, I won't kill her! I want you to be happy!"_

 _I don't know why, but she sounds sincere. And, because of that, I decide to listen. I decide to trust her. "Fine. Let's think this through, and decide the best course of action."_

 _Maybe she did change, and hopefully for the better. After all, if she agrees to help me, I can get Mina for myself. I can keep her away from Teague. I can keep her safe, like I promised her I would._

 _I feel bad for the Grimorie, in a way. We'd been in a relationship when I was stuck in that limbo spot, waiting for the next Grimm to find the Grimorie. She was the grand protector of it. The source of power. I'm guessing me becoming unattached freed her as well. Somehow. Maybe the aftershocks of losing that Fae magic caused some blown Fae magic source of something. I don't know. But she escaped the limbo, and I'm hoping she's finally learned._

 _It's time for us to pick our place to strike._

* * *

 _Jared's POV_

* * *

I hold the pill in my hand, nodding to the Grimorie to scurry off and find Mina. She needs to stay hidden, since Teague knows she tried to kill Mina before. If she were caught, the plan would blow up in our faces. I, on the other hand, do have to get caught. I strut down the hallways, waiting for Teague to show up. Waiting for him to detect me. After all, I am him. If we want to say that. Which I really don't want to even _think_ that.

"What are you doing here?" The angry voice comes from behind me.

I turn to face him, pill still in my clenched fist. "Hello to you too, brother."

Teague scowls, stepping closer. "I'll ask again. What are you doing here? You have a minute to answer before I throw you out of this castle!"

"Oh, come on. I'm just here to pay a visit to Mina."

"No." He says it bluntly.

"And why not? You're being rather selfish, hogging her all to yourself."

"She chose _me_. Not you, me. So go find some other girl to love. Like the Grimorie, for example."

"No, I think I'll stick with having feelings for Mina. And she will return them."

"Oooh, does little Jared think he has some plan that can stop me from being with Mina?"

"I do, actually."

"And what would that b-" A sudden blast of ice hits him in the stomach, cutting him off as it traps him against the wall.

I shoot two more ice balls, in order to keep him from preforming any Fae magic. The ice balls trap his hands, leaving him defenseless. Besides his legs of course, but I ignore those, and step closer.

"Open wide, brother." I force his head back, and slide the pill in, forcing him to swallow it.

His head sags, and I take a step back, eyes wide in panic. No. No, that's not right. I feel for a pulse somewhere, forcing the ice to melt so I can. Nothing. His chest doesn't rise or fall. His eyelids are closed.

Did I just kill my brother?

* * *

 **Oh no! Did we just lose our precious Teague?  
**

 **Now we just need three reviews to get to Chapter 16! So, if you liked it, or just want to find out what happens, review please!**

 **~ Dagger**


	16. Chapter 16 - Dying

**Chapter 16 - Dying**

 **This takes place during Chapter 15. ;) Care to see how the Grimorie handles Mina?**

 **xXMADD1EXx : Hehe, yes, I have to agree. I've heard Fluffy is a big Meague shipper. Her reading this wouldn't be good.**

 **Guest 1 : I agree, Jared is being an idiot. As for Mina arriving? Well, we'll have to see about that.**

 **Evx : Ha, I love that scene! Best one ever. I can give no information on Teague though. Just be satisfied with the fact that it's a trilogy, and my profile gives a hint on the ships involved.**

* * *

 _"And why not? You're being rather selfish, hogging her all to yourself."_

 _"She chose me. Not you, me. So go find some other girl to love. Like the Grimorie, for example."_

 _"No, I think I'll stick with having feelings for Mina. And she will return them."_

 _"Oooh, does little Jared think he has some plan that can stop me from being with Mina?"_

 _"I do, actually."_

 _"And what would that b-" A sudden blast of ice hits him in the stomach, cutting him off as it traps him against the wall._

 _I shoot two more ice balls, in order to keep him from preforming any Fae magic. The ice balls trap his hands, leaving him defenseless. Besides his legs of course, but I ignore those, and step closer._

 _"Open wide, brother." I force his head back, and slide the pill in, forcing him to swallow it._

 _His head sags, and I take a step back, eyes wide in panic. No. No, that's not right. I feel for a pulse somewhere, forcing the ice to melt so I can. Nothing. His chest doesn't rise or fall. His eyelids are closed._

 _Did I just kill my brother?_

* * *

 _Grimorie's POV_

* * *

I find the room, and a smirk takes my face. There's her room. And - thankfully for me - it's wide open. How stupid is this girl? She'd left her door wide open, but I'm sure she's inside.

I step inside. The lights are off, the curtains are closed, and it's very dark. Has dating the dark prince effected her this much? I smirk at my own joke.

Till a chair hits me right smack in the head. I begin to massage my head, irritated. "Yow!"

"What are you doing here?" There's the angry voice of the Grimm.

"Throwing chairs isn't nice, Wilhelmina." I reprimand her instead.

"Teague warned me that someone was in the castle. He told me to hide. I wasn't expecting it to be you though."

"That's because he doesn't know I'm here. He just knows about Jared."

She tenses. I've been able to make out her figure in the dark, and step closer, weaving around.

"Wha-What?"

"Yes. Jared is here. He's handling Teague."

"What? No!" She rushes forward, but I grab her, holding her back.

"I don't think so. I still need to handle you."

"Jared wouldn't want that!"

"He won't know. I'll be handling you without his permission, and then I'll take your form."

"No! No, no, you won't! I won't let you!"

"But darling, you have no choice." A vicious smirk takes my face as I slam her against the wall.

She's weak. She tries to shove me away, Fae magic and normally, but I've sensed her magic for a long time. After all, I'm the Grimorie. I was the one that caused the book to change for her. And now, I use that against her, causing her Fae magic to shock her and make her slam into the wall again. She's dazed.

I take that moment to shove the pill into her mouth and get her to swallow. "N-"

Her protest isn't finished. She slumps downwards, and I smirk, letting her fall to the ground. Then, I pull a small syringe from my bag, and take some of her blood. I need that to take her form. This should last me around three days. But, I need to make sure Jared doesn't find this mess. With a snap of my fingers, she's off in the dungeons, chained in iron. She won't be bothering me...Ever.

I can feel myself changing, and my blood boils. Taking this form hurts! But it'll be worth it. I'll have Jared for myself. No one will take him from me ever again. Even if it's not the most _ideal_ situation.

"Sleep, Mina. Sleep for a long, long time." I whisper the words to myself as I hear footsteps, and I step out of the room.

"Mina? Are you alright?" It's Jared.

"J-Jared? What are you doing here?" My acting skills are better than even I thought they could be. Good. I didn't have time to do much practicing to play the role of Wilhelmina Grimm.

"I came to rescue you."

"Rescue me? From who? The Grimorie?"

"From Teague."

"Wha-What?" I try to pull away - well, not really, but pretend to try and pull away - and he pulls me closer.

"Please forgive me for this." He puts a hand to my forehead, and it glows.

He's erasing my memories. Or, thinks he is. Thankfully, because he's directing the forgetting at Mina, it doesn't affect me. I pretend to stumble a little, slumping in his arms.

"Mina? Are you okay?" Concern fills his voice.

"J-Jared?" Again, I force myself to stutter. "What are we doing here?"

"It doesn't matter. Just know we're safe here." He lets out a relieved sigh. "I'll be right back, okay?"

After he leaves, I use a bit of stray magic to send Teague to a cell as well. Just as a precaution, in case the pill _didn't_ work, I put him in iron chains as well. But I don't think Mina or Teague will be bothering us again for quite some time.

* * *

 **What are you guys thinking about this?  
**

 **Remember, if we get three reviews I post the final chapter. :) It's sure to be a doozy!**

 **~ Dagger**


	17. Chapter 17 - Dead, I Fall Asleep

**Chapter 17 - Dead, I Fall Asleep**

 **Here it is! The final chapter! The last book in the trilogy will be posted after I finish another story, as I have a different story (a slightly sillier and perhaps a bit OOC one) that will be posted first. Those of you who have glanced at my profile will probably already know the title. Anyways, who's ready? I know I am!**

 **Evx : Yes, yes, the Grimorie does make it to the third book. Whether she lives or dies in that one I will not be stating. I have to admit, I hate her guts too, but I also really like her, so...Yup. cx It makes no sense.**

 **xXMADD1EXx : Well, do we know that for sure? I guess only time will tell, now won't it?**

 **Ashka Silver : Hehe, but the Dark Prince was silenced by a little pill! Or, so it seems. I guess this chapter kind of proves he wasn't. Mina, on the other hand...We'll have to see about her.**

 **Guest 1 : This chapter at least wakes up Teague...But as for Mina waking up? You guys will have to see if that happens or not.**

 **Guest 2 : Yes, this is a trilogy. c:**

* * *

 _"Sleep, Mina. Sleep for a long, long time." I whisper the words to myself as I hear footsteps, and I step out of the room._

 _"Mina? Are you alright?" It's Jared._

 _"J-Jared? What are you doing here?" My acting skills are better than even I thought they could be. Good. I didn't have time to do much practicing to play the role of Wilhelmina Grimm._

 _"I came to rescue you."_

 _"Rescue me? From who? The Grimorie?"_

 _"From Teague."_

 _"Wha-What?" I try to pull away - well, not really, but pretend to try and pull away - and he pulls me closer._

 _"Please forgive me for this." He puts a hand to my forehead, and it glows._

 _He's erasing my memories. Or, thinks he is. Thankfully, because he's directing the forgetting at Mina, it doesn't affect me. I pretend to stumble a little, slumping in his arms._

 _"Mina? Are you okay?" Concern fills his voice._

 _"J-Jared?" Again, I force myself to stutter. "What are we doing here?"_

 _"It doesn't matter. Just know we're safe here." He lets out a relieved sigh. "I'll be right back, okay?"_

 _After he leaves, I use a bit of stray magic to send Teague to a cell as well. Just as a precaution, in case the pill didn't work, I put him in iron chains as well. But I don't think Mina or Teague will be bothering us again for quite some time._

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I stir, opening my eyes to darkness. Everything's groggy, making me somewhat confused. I'm trying to gather my bearings, but I just can't see a thing in here! Not to mention my wrists and ankles burn.

My vision clears up a little, and I can see my wrists and ankles are encircled by chains. _Iron_ chains. Great. Everything is just fine and dandy. I can rule using Fae magic out.

Even though I know it won't work, I end up attempting to create a small ball of Fae light anyways. Just to see if I can somehow make it works. It dims as soon as it's created though, and I only catch a glimpse of bars. Am I in a prison cell in the dungeons?

Jared. It has to have been because of Jared. He fed me that stupid pill and then locked me in these stupid dungeons to make sure I didn't escape. The idiot. I won't give up because of some stupid, iron chains. Or because I'm still slightly confused.

Wait a minute. Where's Mina? The Grimorie is still out there. Plus, I don't like the thought of her being with Jared. Where is she? I need to find her. If she isn't near me or Jared, and if we neglect her, she'll die. I can't let that happen.

"Mina?" I call out, hoping maybe she's in the prison cells. I don't know why, but I just want to know she's here somewhere. There's no response though, unless you count my echo.

The door opens at the end of the dungeons, flooding it with light. In steps the Grimorie, smirking. My blood boils at the mere sight of her. What is she doing here? She walks to my cell, but instead of turning to me, turns to the one across from me. She opens the door, and I catch a glimpse of a figure huddled in the corner. But I can't make out any features.

A laugh hits the air. Not a happy giggle or chuckle. A crazed laugh. I can't tell if it's made by the Grimorie, or by the figure laying huddled limply in the cell, but it doesn't sound good at all.

The Grimorie - you know, I just realize now how stupid her name is, and wish I could taunt her safely about it - bends down, and I catch a glimpse of a syringe being produced. What? What on earth is she doing?

She stands back up, and suddenly her form shifts to Mina. What? What is she playing at? Is she trying to trick me or something? Or...Perhaps she's tricking Jared? But then why plunge a syringe into someone? Unless...

The Grimorie steps out of the cell, and I catch a glimpse of the color of the hair of the figure inside. They seem to be twitching, but all I can think about is the horrifying thought of who they are. They're-

I fall back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Who did that laugh come from? Do you think Mina is dead? Or do you think she's just going to be on and off, much like Teague, because of the pill? And what about Jared? Do you think he'll realize the Mina he's going to end up kissing isn't actually Mina? All of these questions will be answered in the next book, which happens to be named Countin Stars. It is, like the other books in the trilogy, inspired by a song!**

 **So, in order to get the next book in this series after the next one, post a review if you read and liked it! Three reviews should do the trick!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
